MY PROBLEM AND MY FRIENDS PROBLEM
by ARIX EYES
Summary: " Konohamaru! Konohamaru tahu sepatu olahraga kak Naru yang baru tidak?" Tanyaku agak keras ketika kulihat sepatu baruku tak ada lagi ditempatnya. Konohamaru saat itu sedang mempersiapkan diri tidak berangkat ke sekolah cuek saja pura-pura tidak mendengar. " Pasti dia yang megambilnya," aku membatin. Dengan perasaan marah kuhampiri dia. full OOC, and mind to review?


**MY PROBLEM AND MY FRIENDS PROBLEM**

**.**

**.**

PAIR : NarutoXSasukeX…..

.

.  
Friendship

.

.  
Mind To Review?

.

.

Naruto Side( or what ever )

CHAPTER 1

" Konohamaru! Konohamaru tahu sepatu olahraga kak Naru yang baru tidak?" Tanyaku agak keras ketika kulihat sepatu baruku tak ada lagi ditempatnya. Konohamaru saat itu sedang mempersiapkan diri tidak berangkat ke sekolah cuek saja pura-pura tidak mendengar.  
" Pasti dia yang megambilnya," aku membatin. Dengan perasaan marah kuhampiri dia. " Lho kok dipakai? Itu, kan sepatuku" ujarku gusar. Tentu saja aku gusar, karena sepatu itu baru saja aku beli kemarin sore, setelah sebelumnya aku memecahkan celengan babiku yang sudah penuh. Kurebut sepatu Reebok warna putih yang baru saja hendak dipakai oleh Konohamaru. Konohamaru berusaha mempertahankannya mati-matian. Jadilah pagi ini kami tarik- tarikan.  
" Kak naru aku kan, cuma pinjam. Masa tidak boleh?" ujar Konohamaru setelah berhasil mempertahankan sepatu itu ditangannya.  
" Tapi, hari ini kak Naru ada pelajaran Penjas ( pakai bahasa gaul gitu ), jadi sepatu itu mau dipakai!"  
" Saya juga ada pelajaran Penjas, kak!"  
" Kamu kan, juga punya sepatu olahraga. Pakai saja, dong punyamu sendiri!" sengit aku tidak mau kalah  
" Tapi, sepatuku kotor, kak. Warnanya sudah tidak putih lagi. Saya malu memakainya," suara Konohamaru datar.  
" Itu bukan urusanku! Salahmu sendiri,dong kmarin tidak dicuci!" ujarku seraya kembali berusaha merebut sepatu itu dari tangannya. Konohamaru kembali mempertahankannya, namun kali ini aku berhasil mendapatkannya . Konohamaru marah-marah dan mencoba untuk mengambil kembali sepatu yang sudah di tanganku.  
" Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi begini sudah rebut?" Kaa-san yang mendengar pertengkaran kami terlihat gusar. Seketika aku dan Konohamaru menghentikan pertengkaran.  
" Konohamaru, Kaa-san ngambil sepatu olahragaku tanpa izin!"  
" Bohong Kaa-san! Aku tidak mengambil. Aku Cuma pinjam!" Konohamaru membantah.  
" Pinjam tanpa izin, sama saja dengan mencuri tahu!" aku melotot  
" Yah sudah, Naruto ngalah aja! Kan sudah besar," Kaa-san tetap sabar menghadapi  
itulah Kaa-san ku. Beliau tidak pernah marah dalam menghadapi kami, cuman terkadang mengamuk sampai Tou-san pun ikut terlibat dan kena pukul dari **sang Red Habenero**, julukan untuk ibuku ketika masih remaja.  
" Yah, Kaa-san….., selalu saja membela Konohamaru. Padahal jelas-jelas dia yang bersalah."  
" Kaa-san bukannya mau membela, Nar! Tapi, kan kamu masih bisa memakai sepatumu yang lama"  
" Sepatu lamaku sudah rusak, Kaa-san. Alasnya sudah jebol."  
" Ada apa lagi ini ribut-ribut? Kalian berdua ini pagi-pagi sudah ribut! Katanya anak baik. Tunjukin dong ahlak yang baik! Tidak ribut-ribut melulu!" ujar Tou-san seraya berlalu hendak memanaskan mobil di depan rumah. Nampaknya Tou-san juga sudah mulai jengah dengan kelakuan buruk kami.  
" Kaa-san, nanti sore Konohamaru dibelikan sepatu olahraga baru, ya?" Konohamaru mulai merayu Kaa-san.  
"Lho, bukannya sepatu olahragamu masih ada? Masa sudah mau minta dibelikan lagi?"  
" Tapi, kan sudah kuuno…" ujar Konohamaru manja.  
" Kuno bagaimana maksudmu?"  
" Modelnya sudah ketinggalan jaman."  
" Ya, nggak masalah. Yang penting kan, selalu bersih dan masih pas dikakimu."  
" Tapi, semua teman-teman Konohamaru yang ada di sekolah pakai model terbaru."  
" Konohamaru kok kayak artis gitu sampai mikir mode-mode segal" Kaa-san tersenyum geli mendengar alas an Konohamaru, aku pun cekikikan dibuatnya.  
" Yaa…, Kaa-san!" Konohamaru merajuk wajahnya cemberut. Nampaknya dia malu dikatakan seperti artis.  
" Konohamaru…., dengarkan Kaa-san! Kaa-san bukannya tidak mau membelikanmu sepatu olahraga yang baru. Tapi kan, masih ada sepatu olahraga mu dan juga masih pas di kaki mu. Jadi, belum perlu beli sekarang. Nanti, kalau sepatumu sudah tidak pas lagi, Kaa-san akan belikan, kalau soal kotor kan bisa dicuci. Kalau kamu beli sekarang itu kan namanya pemborosan, dan pemborosan itu tidak baik." Nasihat Kaa-san penuh bijak  
" Tapi kan, aku ingin yang baru." Konohamaru masih merajuk. Pipinya agak tembem terlihat cemberut. Begitulah Konohamaru, kalau sudah ada maunya, dia akan terus berusaha sampai semua keinginannya terpenuhi.  
" Ya, sudah! Kalau kamu memang ingin sekali mengikuti mode, nih ambil! Kak naru tidak apa-apa kok, pakai yang kuno. Yang kuno kan antik, barang antik kan biasanya akan semakin mahal harganya." Dengan nada bercanda kulemparkan sepatu baruku pada Konohamru. Hal itu kulakukan karena aku tidak mau Kaa-san dibuat susah oleh Konohamaru. Aku tahu betul bagaimana sifat adikku itu, kalau dia meminta sesuatu, dia akan terus merengek-rengek sampai permintaannya itu terpenuhi. Ujung-ujungnya Kaa-san akan direpotkan, aku tidak mau Kaa-san susah karena hal itu, dan bila Kaa-san sudah susah dia akan cepat naik darah dan akan sngat gampang untuk memakan kita semua, termasuk Tou-san tapi di atas tempat tidur.  
" Asyiik…!" teriak Konohamaru kegirangan  
" terima kasihnya mana?"  
" E-eh, lupa. Terima kasihya kak! Kakak yg paling ganteng, pintar, dan baik sedunia deh….  
" Alaa.. gombal!" aku memanyunkan bibirku sambil berlalu untuk mengambil sepatu olahraga Konohamaru yang lama, yang ada di rak sepatu. Sekilas aku sempat melihat Kaa-san tersenyum sambil menjatuhkan air mata kebahagiaan.  
Tidak berselang lama aku dan Konohamaru berangkat kesekolah dengan Tou-san menggunakan mobil.

!"ToBeContinue"!

AUTHOR Note: " Untuk saat ini Konfliknya cukup sampai disitu saja, dan belum cukup besar tapi nanti aka nada konflik tentang korupsi, dan tentu saja di sekolah! Mana mungkin korupsi di rumah, korupsi makanan sih.. bisa, lalu sasuke dan yang lainnya akan muncul di chapter berikutnya jadi jgn sampai bosan untuk nunggunya yah….., jangan lupa review


End file.
